


A Whisper Apart

by Bloodysyren



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Alex on top, Drunk Sex, Hair Pulling, I just want to try something, M/M, Rough Kissing, call me baby, give it to me baby, handjob, kiss denial, ride or die - Freeform, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Ryland doesn't know a lot of things. But there is one thing that he knows very well.
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Kudos: 14





	A Whisper Apart

Ryland knew that there were a lot of things that he didn't know. He didn't know why he had let Alex drag him out to a packed club on an otherwise empty Saturday night. He didn't know why he had let Alex push a drink into his hand, sweet and fruity and delicious. He didn't know why he had allowed Alex to coax him out on to the dancefloor, grinding with him to the pounding bass that thumped though everyone's chests like a hungry tribal heartbeat.

Ryland had walked home with a pleasantly tipsy Alex, the lanky stoner babbling the entire way home about everything and nothing while Ryland listened attentively, the way a good friend does. He unlocked the door and they entered their dim apartment.

Ryland didn't know how seductive his roommate could be as he pushed the gamer down to the cushions of their well-worn couch and straddled his hips, pushing their bodies together. Alex's breath reeked of sugary booze and Ryland found himself desperately wanting to kiss that tempting mouth.

But you can't always have everything that you want.

Alex's fingers were raking through Ryland's hair. A teasing pressure. But when the gamer lunged forward for a kiss, Alex's firm grip stopped him.

"Not yet, baby. I want to try something first." Alex's tone edged along patronizing, but Ryland caught the cheeky half-drunk slur of promises lacing the stoner's mouth like a poison. The nickname made the gamer stand at attention. Lexi only called him 'baby' when he was particularly sloshed, or really horny. This time it was a heady mixture of both.

Alex's fingers slipped feverishly along Ryland's fly, popping open the button and pulling the zipper down. The stoner looked confused for a second and then climbed off of Ryland to wiggle out of his own pants, tossing his shirt to the other end of the couch. Ryland pulled off his own jeans and added to the growing pile of future laundry. Alex walked unsteadily to the bathroom and retrieved a bottle of lube.

It was no secret that it got used by both of them, but Ryland loved it when they got to use it together. Alex squeezed some of the slippery goo onto his hand and wrapped his slim fingers around the growing hardness between Ryland's legs. The gamer shivered, fingers clawing at the couch cushions as Alex stroked him absentmindedly, swiping his thumb over the already shimmering head.

Ryland groaned, gnawing his lower lip between his teeth. Alex wiped his hand off on a grungy-looking towel and straddled Ry's hips again.

"Do you need me to prep you or anything? You rarely just go for it, Lexi." Ryland's voice was cautious. He never liked seeing Alex in any kind of pain. But those tight chocolate curls shook as Alex raised himself up on his knees, a hand reaching back to grip Ryland in clenching fingers.

"I said I wanted to try something. Just trust me, ok?" The stoner's eyes were half-lidded and dark, reflecting sultry, unfathomable pleasures. Ryland swallowed and hoped that he wouldn't have to round out the evening with an embarrassing trip to the ER.

Alex lined everything up. He pushed his hips down a little bit and Ryland could feel the tight stretch of the stoner's muscles as Alex slid the gamer's slick cock into his body. Ryland couldn't take his eyes off of Lexi's face. It was like peeking into a dirty novel and catching words like _climax_ and _heaving_ and _clawing_ and _shudder_. The stoner sighed raggedly as he finally sat fully in Ryland's lap. The gamer's eyes wandered to Lexi's plush mouth and Ryland was craving the feel of those damp lips against his own.

Alex whimpered in Ryland's ear as he gripped the gamer's broad shoulders. Ryland's hands were secure around Lexi's slim waist, matching the stoner's lulling rhythm as he pushed himself down onto Ry's strong thighs, Alex's knees digging into the cushion as he rode out his pleasure. Alex's muscles were tense around Ryland's dick; the gamer was drowning in the blissful heat of Alex's body.

"Lexi..." Ryland's voice came out husky and pleasure-drunk. Their breath was 20 proof and sickeningly-sweet. The noises that Alex was making were rising in pitch and frequency as Ryland's cock drove into him. Though, he wasn't helping any, shoving his hips down greedily, fucking himself on the gamer's thick cock.

"Ry...Ahh..." Alex whimpered, the sound was a keening whine that made Ryland's dick pulse inside the stoner's twitching hole. Alex repeated Ryland's name like a mantra as his hips sped up, still avoiding kissing the gamer's mouth. But soon, with the heat rising in the room like a building storm, Alex licked his lips and gave in deliciously. His body was electric; a pulsing vibrating flurry of nerve endings and sensations.

He pressed his mouth to Ryland's, sucking on the gamer's tongue like it was covered in honey, sweet and damning. Ryland moaned into Lexi's mouth and his sweaty hand wrapped around Alex's rigid flesh, stroking in time with the stoner's erratic thrusts. Alex broke the kiss with a gasp, glancing down in pleasured disbelief as Ryland tightened his grip, stroking greedily.

"Nnngh, Ryland, oh, fuck!" Alex tossed his head back, clinging to the gamer as he bounced in Ryland's lap. Ragged breaths fluttered into the spaces between them and Alex crashed their mouths together again, feeling his release spill across Ryland's knuckles. Alex's body clenched around Ryland and he shot his load, shuddering as the stoner moved above him, riding out his orgasm until they were both panting and spent.

Alex had a hard time getting up, choosing instead to snuggle into the crook of Ryland's shoulder as the small jittery aftershocks coursed through his body like tiny waves lapping at the shore of his mind. Ryland hugged Alex, burying his face in those soft twisty curls and sighing contentedly.

There was one thing that he definitely knew for sure.


End file.
